Demande en Mariage
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Texte parodique sur une demande en mariage. Attention, rien de ceci n'est sérieux !


**Histoire Parodique, merci de ne rien prendre au sérieux !**

Après avoir lu une horrible fan fiction sur ce couple (fan fic qui se prenait au sérieux, alors qu'elle était tout bonnement horrible), je me suis dis que j'allais reprendre l'histoire, et tourné le tout encore plus au ridicule ! Bref, je me suis bien amusée, j'espère que vous comprendrez que tout ce qui suit est de l'humour, le plus bête qui soit. Essayez tout de même de passer un bon moment !

* * *

**Demande en mariage**,

de Drago Malefoy, a l'intention de Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Drago ne savait pas comment faire. Il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour trouver un moment romantique, se débrouiller pour qu'il soit calme, reposé, et ensuite lui proposé, avec un jouli bijou. Le tout sans que celui ne le devine, évidemment. Cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps qu'il y réfléchissait (une semaine). Il décida de passer à l'action, un beau jour du moi de mars, alors qu'il pleuvait et ventait comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur moldu. Il attendit que Ron se lève pour aller au ministère de la magie pour mettre son plan a exécution.

Drago se mit d'abord en quête du bijou. Il lui fallait quelque chose d'aussi beau que le regard de Ron, aussi brillant que sa peau quand il rentrait du Quidditch, aussi délicat que sa sensibilité, et surtout, quelque chose qui aille avec ses cheveux. Ca c'était le moins évident.

Aussi, notre bien aimé petit agneau ex-Serpentard, demanda de l'aide a sa futur belle soeur par alliance, Hermione Granger. Il lui envoya un aime-maille, sur ortrinodeur, pour lui demander si elle acceptait de venir l'aider. Celle ci lui donna un heure, et ensemble, ils passèrent une heure a chercher le bijou parfait pour la demande en mariage.

"_Tu crois que ça lui plaira ? Demanda Drago, pour la millionième fois a Hermione, en lui montrant un collier aux pierres bleus, délicatement ouvragé. La jeune née moldu, au cheveux encore plus indomptable qu'avant, lui lança son fameux regard "tu dois te foutre de ma gueule, non ?". Il répondit par son regard de chien battu, remplis d'une douceur insousponné par tous, et des plus féminin selon les dire de certaines. Mais bon, cela n'est pas nos affaires !

"_Mal-Drago. Ron est un homme, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

"_Oui, Pourquoi ? Répondit il, de sa petite voix aigu. Tous le monde dans le magasin, se demandant, qui des deux était féminin, entre le blond décoloré et le castor décoiffé.

"_Tu sais ce que tu tiens dans les mains n'est ce pas ?

"_Oui, Pourquoi ? Répondit il, montant encore plus dans les aigus, faisant trembler les vitres de verres, ses yeux pleins d'étoiles qui feraient envie a n'importe quelle fangirl.

"_C'est un collier. Pour un homme ?

"_Oui, Pourquoi ?

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Pourquoi s'était il mit a parler comme Olaf, dans La Reine des Neiges ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ron avait toujours aimé les colliers. Cela lui en ferait un a lui, pour une fois qu'il ne le piquerais pas a Ginny… Hermione s'approcha, et observa le collier de plus près. Il avait de belles pierres argenté et dorée, qui formait des spirales, sur une chaine en argent, fusionnée avec de l'or, aussi en spirales. Une grosse pierre Verte tronait au centre, avec a l'intérieur, une espèce de fumé rouge mouvante. Le parfait mélange entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

La jeune femme aux cheveux en bataille sourit au blondinet qui respirait la joie.

Il s'imaginait déjà, au bras de Ron, devant le soleil couchant, main dans la main … Que du bonheur, des coeurs volants autours d'eux, un halo rose. Une douce musique, surement du Celine Dion, celle de Titanic.

Et puis un bon diner au chandelle, qu'il preparerait avec soin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, mais dans tous les cas, cela devait être copieux. Il devraient demander de l'aide a quelqu'un un peu d'aide, peut être a Molly, ou a Harry Potter, maintenant qu'il s'était spécialisé en cuisine, et avait créer une émission "Top Chef".

Drago paya, remercia Hermione, et rentra chez lui, en sautillant sur toute la route (qu'il fit a pied, vu qu'il sautillait, il ne pouvait pas transplaner). Arrivé chez lui, il deposa le collier dans sa cachette secrète (derrière le tableau sur la cheminée), et se changea.

Il passa près d'une heure à choisir ses vêtements, qu'il voulait décontracté et classe. Il lui fallait quelque chose dans lequel il soit confortable, et surtout, qui plaise a Ronichoupinouninet.

Pourquoi pas son magnifique costard violet ?

Non, trop de froufrou dans tous les sens.

Il lui fallait autre chose…

Après avoir mis ses habits, Drago appela Potter, qui débarqua dans la minute.

Celui haussa un sourcil devant la tenue du blond, mais ne dis rien. A la place, il lui montra comment faire le plat préféré de Ron : Crêpe au Nutella.

Ce qui suivit, les diverses batailles de nourriture, souvent autours de l'utilisation ou non de la magie dans cette recette ne peuvent être décrite ici, car nous n'en avons pas le temps, ce qui nous interesse le plus arrivant plus tard. Tous ce que vous avez a savoir, c'est que l'état de la cuisine ressemblait a un champ de bataille qui aurait eu lieu en plein milieu de candy crush.

Après avoir réussit son plat, avec quelles difficultés, et une grande perte d'oeuf et de farine, Drago prépara ensuite la table.

Pour se faire, il fit appel a Ginnerva Weasley, la personne qui devait, au monde, avoir les meilleurs gouts en matière de mise en place d'un atmosphère. Il lui passa alors un appel de cheminée express, et sa réponse évidemment positive fut entousiaste.

Celle ci débarqua, mois de deux minutes plus tard, dans un tourbillon de cheveux roux et de robe en flanelle bleue. Elle utilisa sa petite voix ultra aiguë pour le saluer, fit le tours de l'appartement (deux fois, en un temps records (moins de 3 minutes) même pour elle). Elle finit enfin par se calmer et s'asseoir sur le canapé, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Déjà, il faut du rose ! Cria t-elle, toujours de sa voix a vous briser toutes les vitres d'un palais des glaces. Elle prit sa baguette, fronça son petit nez chafouin et tous ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce devient magiquement rose. Mais pas d'un rose ombrage, non d'un rose ROSE !

Puis elle fit apparaitre une centaines de roses rouges, ainsi qu'un peu de muget et de lila, et s'esclaffa sur le temps qui venait de passer ( 5min ). Elle embrassa Drago sur les deux joues, et s'envola. Drago la salua, se demandant comme en si peu de temps, elle avait réussit a rassembler tous ses désirs, dans un concentrer rose.

Drago se regarda dans le miroir qui tronait dans le salon. Il fit son grand sourire, celui qui lui donnait un léger air benêt, prit le cadeau, s'installa, et attendit.

Ronald rentra une heure plus tard, trempé, dégoulinant, et selon les dires de Drago, magnifiquement arosé. Et peut être pas que par la plus, si vous souhaitez l'avis de l'auteur. BREF.

Drago se leva, et d'un coup de baguette, le sécha dans toute la longueur. Les cheveux roux de Ron bouclaient légèrement sur son crâne, ce que Drago trouva adorable.

"_Mon Ronichouninounet, viens t'asseoir, je t'ai préparé à dinnnnnêêêêêêêêêr !

Ron ouvrait grands les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui était arrivé à son bel appartement ? Tout y était rose, avec des fleurs, et des bougies, le tout posé aléatoirement un peu partout ! Que c'était magnifique !

Drago le fit s'asseoir et le regarda durant tout le repas avec des yeux de merlans fris. Puis une douce musique apparut, et la BAM, il sortit de sa poche un joli paquet cadeau.

Ron commença a pleurer de joie, et l'ouvrit, ce qui ne fit que redoubler ses pleurs. Il vit le magnifique collier, le mis, et là, Drago était assit sur un genoux devant lui.

"_Ron, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé.

"_Oh, Drago, tout cela est tellement magnifique ! J'en pleurs !

"_Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, personne ne le saura. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, toi et moi, et même si nous n'avons pas toujours vécu sous le soleil, nos familles sont digne de Roméo et Juliette, et nous avons longtemps été nous même des ennemis, mais aujourd'hui, Ronald Weasley, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose de très important, quelque chose qui changera nos vies … Veux tu …

Alors, dans la tête de Ron, se passa tout un tas de chose. Qu'allait il lui demande ? Un gosse ? Un chat ? Pire, un dragon domestique ? A moins qu'il ne lui demande quelque chose d'encore plus personnel qu'un Dragon Domestique Vert, même si c'était ce dont il rêvait depuis plus d'un mois.

"_…. Veux tu m'épouser ? Termina Drago, avec tellement d'étoiles dans les yeux qu'il en pleurait lui aussi.

"_OUIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla Ron en se jetant au cou de son désormais fiancé.

"_Je t'aime !

"_Moi aussi !

"_Marions nous !

"_Quand ?

"_Maintenant !

Et c'est ainsi que deux minutes après les fiancailles, ils se marièrent, et après une toride nuit, vécurent heureux, avec un Dragon Domestique, et deux petits enfants absoluments adorables, qu'ils prenomèrent Alfonse et Philibère.

FIN !

* * *

NDA : Les noms de fin ont été changé pour respecter la vie privé du couple, et l'esprit de l'auteur original.


End file.
